


Crouching In The Trenches With Mortals

by BiPagan



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Greek and Roman Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPagan/pseuds/BiPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>izzybeth's request of "J.R.R. Tolkien Tolkien inventing Elvish while crouching in trenches in France" knocked about in my head and forced out this odd ficlet of mythology and history. I'm so very sorry.  I blame the Muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crouching In The Trenches With Mortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzybeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeth/gifts).



“Calliope!  Calliope!  Father says you must leave this muddy field at once.  This is no place for you.”  The screams of her sister could be heard but barely over the extreme noise of the war between the mortals.  But this mortal was special and would be her crowning achievement of this century. 

“Please do go away Polyhymnia.  Don’t you have something else to do, like invent jazz?

“What are you whispering in that soldier’s ear that could be of any consequence?” The muse of song bent down to listen. 

_ Hard is it on earth, with mighty whoredom;  _  
_Axe-time, sword-time, shields are sundered,_  
 _Wind-time, wolf-time, ere the world falls;_  
 _Nor ever shall men each other spare._

“How could you, sister?  Sing of Zeus, not those Nordic beasts.” Polyhymnia cried appalled at the audacity.  “No wonder Father calls you back to his throne.”

Calliope never stopped her whispers but glared up at her sister.

_ How fare the gods? How fare the elves?  _  
_All Jotunheim groans, the gods are at council;_  
 _Loud roar the dwarfs  by the doors of stone,_  
 _The masters of the rocks: would you know yet more?_

Crouched down to speak face to face with Calliope, Polyhymnia begged, “But sister, he already has knowledge of this story.  Why remind him in this place of death?  Why not give him stories to bring him joy if you insist on being on this battlefield?  Yet worse, you ignore our Father?  Please come home.”

Calliope continued to disregard her. With weapons fire bursting around these huddled three, Polyhymnia could see the determination in her sister’s eyes and could think of only one way to break it.

“Sister, I did not want to do this but Clio reminded me of this before I left to fetch you just in case you would not budge.”  And so did Polyhymnia stand and yell, “In Xanadu did Kubla Khan a stately  _record store_  decree.”

“How dare you.” Said Calliope raising to confront her sister. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to work under the effects of opium?  I couldn’t remember exactly when we were in linear time.  And Sam was very difficult to work with.”  Then with a gasp, ”Sam! Sam, oh sister what a perfect name.  Thank you.” She said kissing Polyhymnia’s cheeks as she turned back to her mortal.  “Oh damn it to Hades.  Where did he get off to?”


End file.
